


A view like no other

by yukyunglovebot



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyunglovebot/pseuds/yukyunglovebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes space and Harry likes Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A view like no other

Niall looked out into the night, the slight breeze whipping past him, raising goosebumps on his arm. He huffed in impatience, watching as his breath curled out in tendrils in front of his face. It was almost 10 and Harry was nowhere to be seen. The two of them were supposed to meet so they could watch the eclipse together, but the eclipse had already started, and Harry still hadn't shown up. He sighed running a hand through his hair. He should have expected it. University had been really busy lately; the assignments piling on at an alarming pace, and Niall highly doubted that Harry would give up working time to come watch the moon. Niall sighed, watching as the little puff of breath dissipated into the night sky, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. It looked like he'd be watching the eclipse by himself. Niall lay down,the hard concrete of the rooftop digging into his back as he struggled to find a comfortable position. Finally settling into a semi-comfortable position- arms behind his head, keeping it off the ground- Niall watched. The moon was semi-eclipsed now, the shade of red continuing to creep along the shimmering surface of the moon. Niall listened. There wasn't much to be heard besides the occasional honk of a car horn and the hoot of an owl. There was too much work for anyone to be holding parties. With his attention fully focused on the moon, Niall  didn't hear the creak of the door as it opened and shut. He didn't hear the gentle footsteps as Harry walked to the middle of the roof, eventually stopping as they sat down next to Niall. 

"You really do love space don't you? World War III could be going on and you'd still be gazing into the sky," Harry chuckled leaning over Niall in an attempt to turn his attention away from the moon and onto him. 

Niall smiled. So Harry hadn't flaked after all. "For a minute there I thought you weren't coming," Niall said, making no attempt to hide the relief in his voice.

"I understand that I'm a bit late,"

"Harry it's 10:30," Niall interrupted.

Harry glared at him, unamused by the correction. "Anyway, I understand that I'm a bit late, but i got a bit held up getting this," Harry explained as he handed Niall a jacket,"I knew you'd forget."

Niall took it sheepishly. Harry was right. In his haste to get onto the roof Niall had forgotten to bring a jacket. _Good thing Harry  remembered_ Niall thought, slipping it on and reveling in the feeling of the cotton on his skin. 

"Now, back to the moon," Harry said, lying down beside Niall, so close that their legs and arms pretty much interlocked.

"You know Harry, there's a whole rooftop, and yet you're practically on top of me," Niall said. Not that he was complaining. 

"Oh I know," Harry chuckled, taking Niall's hand in his as they settled down, watching as the moon turned totally red. Niall hummed as Harry rubbed small circles on the back of his hand, enjoying the eclipse. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Niall asked, his voice filled with wonder. He'd been so excited for the eclipse, and when Harry had agreed to watch it with him, he'd been overcome with joy. 

"Very," Harry replied.

"I'm talking about the moon Harry,"

"And what makes you think I'm not?" Harry asked, defensive.

"You're cheesy like that,"Niall answered, turning to face Harry. Not shockingly, Harry was already looking at Niall, so close their noses were almost touching.

"What did I say?"Niall laughed, turning onto his side so he could cup Harry's face with his hand.

"Well I never denied it," Harry shrugged, leaning into his touch.

They stared at each other for a while, the silence engulfing them, as Niall slowly started to lean in and tilt Harry's chin up. There was a slight pause as their noses touched, before Niall sealed the deal, pressing his lips to Harry's. They'd done this, kissed, so many times but Niall still found himself found himself being swept away by how soft Harry's lips felt against his own. He enjoyed how smooth Harry's face felt against the inside of his hand,how Harry would give the slightest tug on his hair whenever Niall tugged on his bottom lip; their breathy moans filling the air around them, mixing in with the sound of the breeze blowing around them.

It was over as quickly as it had started though.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching the moon," Harry teased, caressing Niall's face.

Niall huffed rolling back onto his back. _Now_ Harry wanted to watch the moon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written anyone kissing :/


End file.
